Dirtface
|warrior=Dirtface |mate=Sweetheart |fosterd=Kitepaw |fostersn=Gravepaw |apps=Greenpaw |livebooks=''Flying High: A Warrior's Parody'' }} Dirtface is a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. History In the Parody series ''Flying High: A Warrior's Parody :Dirtface is in the nursery with his mate, Sweetheart, looking down at his newborn kits. He comments that he doesn't think that they're his and that the blue-gray kit looks a lot like the tom from DoomClan, Twoface, but Sweetheart improvises otherwise, asking if he thought she would sleep with another tom. She then says that one is brown like him and it must be his litter, but he says that she was brown too. Sweetheart sighs and Dirtface licks her fur, sighing at how delicious she tastes. Sweetheart nuzzles Dirtface but doesn't allow him to lick her again. She forces him away, telling him that she has kits to feed. Dirtface heads out of the den, calling back that he'll see her later. :The next day, Dirtface is back in the nursery with a plump vole in his jaws. He sets it in front of her and she smiles at him, chewing it slowly. Sweetheart says that they need to name the kits, and that she wants to name them something serious. Dirtface nods and asks if she had any names in mind. They're then interrupted by Sunflowerpaw as she bursts into the nursery, yowling that they had to come see something. After Sunflowerpaw explains that they found a Twoleg toy, Moonshine states that it was called a kite, to which Sweetheart replies that that's what they would name the brown kit, Kitekit, and that she would be high-flying and full of energy like the kite. Dirtface beams at her, replying that it was a beautiful name. After Sunflowerpaw tells them that Babblingcreek was dead after he tried to get the kite, Dirtface replies that he was the best prey-catcher in the Clan, and he wonders who will catch prey now. :Sweetheart suggests that they should name the blue-gray kit in honor of Babblingcreek. Dirtface suggests Babblingkit, but Sweetheart says that they should name him after the terrible event that happened today. Dirtface then suggests Deathkit, but Sweetheart sighs. She asks what happens when cats die, and Dirtface says they rot. Then she asks what happens first, to which he replies they mourn for them. Sweetheart says after that, and Dirtface replies that they sit vigil for them, but Sweetheart says after that. Dirtface then says they dig them a grave, and Sweetheart nods with a smile, saying that's what they'll name him: Gravekit. Dirtface blinks, and says to her that it seems a bit depressing and wonders if it would rub off on him. Sweetheart says of course not, and then welcomes the kits into the world. :He is mentioned when Kitekit tells Greenkit that Brownkit was dead, and says her father told her that their beautiful emerald pool was stained red. :When the kits are being apprenticed, Kitekit tells her fellow kits that she doesn't care what mentor she gets. Gravekit replies snidely that she wouldn't say that if Dirtface was her mentor and that he reeked like crowfood. Kitekit says that he's their father and he shouldn't say stuff like that about him. :After Gravepaw was apprenticed to Violetmoon, that left only Dirtface to be a mentor, since Nightlight's cough came back and she wouldn't be back on warrior duties anytime soon. Kitepaw then requests to become a medicine cat, and Greenpaw was apprenticed to Dirtface. Mentor and apprentice go to touch noses, and Greenpaw looked sick at his stench, but managed to remain stoic. :Kitepaw has a flashback of when she was explaining to Greenpaw, then Greenkit, about the death of Brownkit, remembering that her father said the pool was stained red because of it. Trivia *He was named for his terrible smell. Family '''Mate:' *Sweetheart: Foster son: *Gravepaw: Foster daughter: *Kitepaw: References & Citations Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:CenterClan cats Category:Flying High characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters